


Fear

by DottiFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble, Fear, Gen, fear of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottiFox/pseuds/DottiFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely short drabble about being alone in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

It was dark that night. Really dark. The streetlights must have been snuffed out from the storm. My flickering lantern was the only thing illuminating the dark wet road ahead of me, the flickering of the flame casting dancing shadows on the nearby buildings.

I felt so alone and vulnerable in the dark. I should have brought Piper. That dog was old, but still strong as ever. I would have been a lot safer with him.

I anxiously tightened my grip on the small dagger in my coat pocket. I felt like I was being watched. The back of my neck prickled up, I could almost feel someone walking right behind me. I spun around quickly hoping to catch whoever was there. But there was no one there. Only the brick road, which faded away into the dark.


End file.
